Reach Out and Touch Me
by Kavbj
Summary: He realised he was craving. Craving for Bryan to touch him, to run his hands along him and hold him close in the throes of passion. Reach out and touch me. KaixBryan


**Authors Note: Hey! Well this is totally different to what I'm used to writing… actually it's a little weird, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The song is Reach Out and Touch Me by Hilary Duff. The beat of the song may help when you read the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: **He realised he was craving. Craving for Bryan to touch him, to run his hands along him and hold him close in the throes of passion. KaixBryan

* * *

_**Reach Out and Touch Me**_

_From the minute that you walked right through the door__  
__Thoughts were racing in my mind time to explore_

Kai blinked slowly and stared at Bryan as he lazily ate his cereal. Kai's fingers twitched and he licked his lips. He was so desperate for Bryan to touch him. They had been together for so many months now and he had been lucky to get a kiss, hugs for some reason were even rarer. Suddenly he stood, surprising Bryan who looked up at him with the spoon half way to his mouth.

_I tell my friends that I just gotta have him__  
__Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him__  
__Tunnel vision had him locked on in the side__  
__On a mission, for position by the end of the night_

Before Bryan could ask, Kai leant across the table, grabbed Bryan by the hair and smashed his lips to the other. Bryan let out a startled cry and dropped his spoon. Before he could respond to the kiss, Kai pulled away, wiped his lips and left.

"See ya at the party tonight," he called as a good bye before closing the door to the apartment.

_It's like the prey, playing games with the hunter__  
__No where to run boy, time to just surrender__  
__And all I need is to feel you__  
__All I want is to feel you_

Bryan blinked owlishly at the door and smirked. So the Hiwatari was hot for him was he? This could be fun. If Kai wanted it, he would give it to him… but he would hold off for a little while, let him crave for it even more. Tonight at the party, things were going to get interesting.

* * *

_Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__Before I go insane__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__Boy, don't you make me wait.__  
__I'm a diamond, and you're so on the money__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__And all I need is to feel you__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me_

* * *

Arriving at the dojo, Kai didn't bother knocking on the front door and let himself in. He found the others in the lounge room but walked right past them and headed for the bathroom. His head was spinning and the air was sticky. There was an overpowering smell coming from somewhere, it made his stomach flip, and his heart beat wild.

_Like a prayer, your touch can take me there__  
__In my mind, you and me in a secret affair__  
__And boy you're killin me and you don't even know it__  
__Tried to hold back but I can't control it_

He locked the bathroom door behind him and leant against the door for a few minutes. When he had caught his breath and his pulse had seemed to steady somewhat, he walked over to the basin and splashed cold water onto his face. He looked up at the mirror and growled. Slamming both hands on either side of the reflective glass, he leant his forehead against the cool surface and closed his eyes with a sigh.

_So if I'm steppin to you, skip the "How Ya Doin'?"__  
__Grab your hand and pull you closer to me yeah__  
__Out the door were slippin then we start to kissing__  
__But you're invited to my fan-ta-ta-sy__  
__And all I need is to feel you__  
__All I want is to feel you_

Bryan knew he was dieing to feel his touch. It was all he had wanted for so long. It didn't necessarily mean that they had to have sex at the jump of a button but he wanted, _needed_ something. Some form of physical contact. He was confused, he couldn't figure things out but lately whenever Bryan's hand brushed against his own, his skin burned, and he had to force himself not to ravish the older teen.

_Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__Before I go insane__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__Well don't you make me wait.__  
__I'm a diamond and you're so on the money_

He had always loved Bryan but this was different. It wasn't lust; it was more than that. It was this strange tugging at his heart whenever he was away from his lilac haired lover and no matter how many people were around him, he could never be satisfied until _Bryan_ was one of those people who were surrounding him. Love was a funny thing.

_Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__Oh! It's all I wanna say__  
__Oh! Boy don't you make me wait__  
__I'm a diamond, and you're so on the money_

There was a knock at the door and then the concerned voice of one Max Tate asking if he was ok. Kai smirked, exited the bathroom, passed the team with his head held high and smirk still in place. He would get what he wanted tonight, no matter what.

* * *

_Reach Out And Touch Me__  
__And all I need is to feel you__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me_

* * *

Bryan was only two blocks away from the small club the BBA had hired out for tonight and already he good hear the blaring notes of the music beating through his skull and messing with his thoughts. His exhilaration rose and he sped up, remembering the possibilities of tonight.

_Baby can't you see how you're affecting me?__  
__Baby sensual, physical-fantasy,__  
__Maybe, fate brought the two of us closer now_

He entered the district and glanced around. Immediately his eyes met with those of his lover and he froze. Baggy black pants and a tight fitting turtleneck vest. Simple but hot. Bryan narrowed his eyes. He knew why Kai was still keeping his neck covered and cursed every god he knew for giving Kai the family he had. There were scars all across the boy's pale neck. One especially severe scar was from the gold chain his mother had given him and then used to try and strangle her son. Bryan had seen the chain only once and it was still covered in Kai's blood.

_Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?__  
__Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me_

Bryan was pulled from his thoughts when he was shoved against the wall and another body pressed up against his. Lips were pressed against his, warm and soft, but demanding. There was a nip at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth obediently, smirking when a hot tongue toyed with his own. Kai really was desperate. But once again, Kai pulled away before Bryan could respond to the kiss, and before he got the chance to say anything, Kai was walking to the other side of the room and over to Tala.

_Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out)__  
__Before I go insane (Touch me baby)__  
__Reach Out And Touch Me_

Bryan hurried after the other and quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. He pulled Kai's body back against his own and felt Kai shudder. He kissed the younger teen as he began to dance, making sure to keep Kai's arms trapped against his sides.

_Boy don't you make me wait__  
__I'm a diamond and you're so on the money_

But Kai wasn't thinking of pulling away, not now that his skin was burning, deliciously so, from Bryan's touch once again. His blood was pounding in his head and he slipped his eyes closed, deepening the kiss.

_Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out And Touch Me)_  
_Reach Out And Touch Me_

_Before I go insane_

When he felt Kai respond, Bryan pushed Kai away and ignored the other's protests. He started dancing while slowly moving backwards and disappearing into the crowd, disappearing from Kai's view. Kai quickly followed and latched onto Bryan, pushing him further back, faster, and soon they broke free from the bodies and into the night air. They could still hear the music but Kai ignored it and the rest of the party as he dragged Bryan in the direction of his car.

* * *

_Reach Out And Touch Me_

_Boy don't you make me wait_  
_I'm a diamond and you're so on the money_

* * *

Kai fumbled with the keys as he hurried to unlock the front door, one hand still wrapped around Bryan's wrist. He pushed the door open and pulled Bryan in with him. Before he could close the door, Bryan pushed him up against the wall in a similar way Kai had done to Bryan not even half an hour ago.

_Reach Out And Touch Me_

Kai groaned as Bryan kissed him like he never had before. There were kisses along his jaw, down his neck and then suddenly something hot and wet was lapping at his jugular and if possible, his skin burned even more. He pushed Bryan away and pulled his shirt over his head, not caring if Bryan saw his scars. He knew every scar on Bryan's body and he was sure it was vice versa.

_And all I need is to feel you_

Smirking, Bryan copied Kai then pushed him towards the couch. Before he forced Kai down onto the piece of furniture, he grabbed Kai and kissed him passionately, desperately, hoping to display every emotion he was currently feeling. Kai's arms wrapped around his neck and the teen made a keening sound deep in his throat. Bryan wrapped his arms around the others waist and pulled him close. He shuddered and Kai trembled in his grip.

_Reach Out And Touch Me._

Never had they felt like this. Never had it burned so badly. Never had they been touched so passionately. Never had they ever been loved so truthfully. And never would they separate.

_**Reach Out And Touch Me.**_


End file.
